The present invention relates to an actuation mechanism for a top and a top receptacle cover of a motor vehicle so that, from the driver's seat position, the top receptacle cover can be moved between a closed position and an open position, and the top can be moved between a second operating position and a third operating position by a pivotable actuating lever and a displacement device.
In a known actuation mechanism of the type described in German Patent DE-PS 358 286, a first actuating lever is situated on the floor next to the driver's seat and is connected via traction cables and elbow levers with a first displacement device. This displacement device, which acts on the main hoop of the top is formed by two toothed segments which are in engagement with each other. A second actuating lever is located on the first actuating lever for moving the top receptacle cover, which is connected via traction cable segments with rotatably seated elbow levers. Each elbow lever is connected via a cable to a further rotatably seated elbow lever.
Both elements of the two-piece top receptacle cover are seated via pivot arms on the body, and connecting rods are provided between the two pivot arms. In addition to the connecting rod, an elbow, which is connected via a push rod with the elbow lever with the aid of the guide journal, also acts on a crank of the pivot arm. The guide journal engages a slot of the lower-lying toothed segment.
This actuation mechanism has an elaborate construction, because separate displacement devices with separate actuating levers are required for the top receptacle cover as well as for the top. Furthermore, the two-piece configuration of the top receptacle cover entails a large effort in construction and in seating it on the body.
In addition, it is necessary with the known actuating mechanism to make available suitable structural space inside the passenger compartment for the individual components, in particular for the straight extending traction cables, due to which the free design of the interior of the passenger compartment is hampered.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an actuation mechanism for a top and a top receptacle cover of a motor vehicle such that, along with a simple construction, it operates in a smooth running and dependable manner and lets the vehicle occupant who performs the opening and closing movements experience technology interactively.
This object has been achieved in accordance with the present invention so that by pivoting the actuating lever in a first direction, the top receptacle cover is moved from a closed position into an open position by the displacement device cooperating therewith, a first coupling element operatively connected with the displacement device takes up a receiving position in which a second coupling element provided on the top engages the first coupling element when the top is in the second operating position, and, by repeated pivoting of the actuating lever into a second, reversed direction, an engaged coupling moves the top receptacle cover and the top together downwardly into the closed position and the third operating position, respectively.
The main advantages achieved with the present invention include the arrangement of only one displacement device acting on the top receptacle cover and a removable coupling between the top and the top receptacle cover, thereby providing an actuation mechanism which, while simply constructed, is easy to operate, shows dependable operation and requires relatively few components and structural space. Thus, a free design of the interior of the passenger compartment is not hampered. In addition, the mechanism is laid out so that the vehicle occupant operating the top is actively involved in the top actuating operation.
By placing the actuating lever, only one of which is required, on the movable upper displacement rail of the seat, the actuating lever can be functionally correctly reached in every seat position of the longitudinally adjustable driver's seat. The hydraulic system provided between the actuating lever and the displacement device performs the transmission operations excellently and is easy to install. In contrast to straight extending traction cables, the connecting lines can have any desired course between the actuating lever and the displacement device.
Large forces can be absorbed and transferred to the body by the frame-like embodied bearing bracket. The lateral elements of the bearing bracket which are supported on the strut domes, together with the center element, provide an additional stiffening of the rear part of the motor vehicle.
The displacement device contains only a few components which can be produced simply and cost-effectively. Tolerance between the body and the displacement device can be compensated in a simple manner by the two-piece embodiment of the guide levers, so that a trouble-free operation of the displacement device is possible at all times. The removable coupling between the top and the top receptacle cover is easy to produce but highly effective. The first coupling element which cooperates with the top receptacle cover has a projection which prevents erroneous operation of the top if the top receptacle cover is not completely opened.
A pivotable locking system, which cooperates with the hydraulic system, is provided on the operating lever of the displacement device and, together with a locking hook of the top receptacle cover, forms a simple top receptacle cover lock.